Agents Of Revenge
by AimilyArmy
Summary: This is a series about an elite group of highly skilled agents based on some of the main characters in Revenge. The ultimate goal of this secretive group is to help innocent people avenge their love ones. Story also addresses the complex relationship among the agents which is full of secrets, sex and lies. . The agents are Emily, Daniel, Aiden, Ashley, Jack, Niko, Amanda and Nolan


Prologue:

The mentor of this group of revengers is Takeda, aka Sensei.

The tech genius is Nolan Ross.

Agents are Emily, Daniel, Aiden, Jack, Ashly, Niko and Amanda (Faux).

Although very agent is better trained than a FBI or CIA agent, each agent possessed very specialized skills.

Emily Thorn (real Amanda Clark) is not only excellent at combat but also is a great leader and a strategist. Code name is "Avenger". Her mental determination to help avenge innocent victims is unparalleled.

Nolan Ross was never trained in combat but highly skilled in technology. Nicknamed the "Genius". He is a self made billionaire who has dedicated his life to helping other.

Harvard graduate, Daniel Grayson, is skilled at infiltrating cooperations undercover. Code name is "Golden Boy". He is trained in combat by Takeda not too long ago. So he is the rookie.

British Aiden Mathis is one of the best snippers in the world and is the best fighter among the group. Code name "Bond". He has worked with Tekeda industries for many years and proficient in working undercover as a business professional.

Ashly Davenport was specialized at espionage. Nicknamed the "seductress". Also, verse in many languages.

Niko Takeda's speciality is interrogation. Nicknamed the "Tormentor". She is also trained as a physician.

Jack Porter is a retired policemen and great at civilian undercover operations. Nicknamed the "Boy Next Door". He also makes a mean cocktail as a former bartender.

Former stripper, Amanda Clark (Faux) is a feisty fighter who is extremely street smart. Nicknamed the "Black Daliagh".

Agents of Revenge Head quarters are based underground, underneath a Japanese restaurant in New York City.

Hope you enjoy!

Mission 1 - Whistle Blowers

The mission is to help Anna Pope, a twelve year old year girl avenge both her parents who tragically lost their lives in an car accident soon after they came out in public about an illegal dumping activities of one of the leading Petroleum corporations.

chapter 1:

Agents of Revenge headquarters.

The air tonight is tensed for a good reason. It's clearly evident from the rate at which agent Thorn is kicking the punching bag. The agents have been informed that one of their past agents was returning from a personal mission. Emily wasn't sure what to expect. To make matters worst, Agent Daniel, latest recruit by Takeda, is hovering around her.

Emily has been punching and kicking that poor bunching bag for an hour. The agent headquarters was a dream for any agent. It was equipped with the state of the art gym, boxing ring pool, shooting range, living quarters for agents and a Mission room. The mission room was where Nolan, their tech genius hang around most times and was equipped with the latest computer screens and severs . Takeda, their mentor aka sensei ensured the agents had the best and most sophisticated facilities out there.

"Hey Emily, spare the poor punching bag. You look super tense tonight, care to join me on an one-on-one"? says Agent Daniel as he passed Emily by.

"Why not. Are you sure you want to fight me, tonight? Says Emily giving her signature crook look.

Daniel and Emily are on the training mats facing each other. Emily was the top female combat fighter. She was proficient in all forms of martial arts, with made her lethal weapon against the enemy, but her biggest contribution to the team is being the best strategist among the agents.

After Emily met Daniel in Hampton's they dated for awhile. Only an hand full of agents within the group knows Emily's true identity. Emily expect to keep it that why as she hasn't avenged her father's death yet. Only people who know about Emily's true identity are her besties Nolan and Amanda, and of course that one agent from her past that made her feel like this tonight. So, you could say secrets and lies even exist among the agents.

Even If Daniel was Victoria and Conrad's son, after meeting Emily he decided not to join his father's multi-million dollar company. Daniel wanted to make a difference, thus, Emily introduced Daniel to takeda.

Just before Emily and Daniel start to combat, Ashely appeared. Ashely was a valuable member of the group. Although she was not as deadly as Emily in combat, she was able to seduce a male enemy with sensuality which was quite versatile and lethal in certain missions. She was able to infiltrate certain targets and work within.

"I get to fight the winner" Ashley said to both Daniel and Emily. Ashely and Emily did not have the most comfortable relationship. Ashley was a little jealous of Emily not only because of Emily's skills, but also because Emily always got the guy. Ashely secretly fancied Daniel.

Ashley flinched as she watched Daniel and Emily fight with their bodies touching each other. It didn't take more than a few minutes for Emily to pin Daniel on to the ground and sit on him. "You want to tap out? Emily smirked. They were both breathing fast and loud. Although, Daniel enjoyed staying this way for a while, after struggling for few seconds under Emily, He tapped out.

Emily was ready to go one on one with Ashley. As Emily was the best female fighter and she could fight Ashely with her eyes closed. Ashley tried to kick Emily on the head and Emily ducked and turn around and pinned Ashley to the ground. It took only few minutes for the girls to end their fight with Emily pinning Ashely face down on the ground. Ashley reluctantly taps out.

As Emily was leaving, she could hear a familiar voice, a husky British voice, behind her. "Emily, your left arm jab has definitely improved". That was a very familiar voice, a voice that got her all tensed up.

Emily turn around to see Aiden, wearing a black leather jacket and black pants, leaning against a wall. The two make intense eye contact for few can see Emily's face flushed immediately. Daniel and Ashley could see that there's a story to tell between these two.

Emily turns around with out saying a word and start walking towards the mission room. Daniel flinched as he witness the this interaction. Daniel was clearly in love with Emily.

I am Mathis, Aiden Mathis code name Bond, Aiden expended his hand to Daniel. Daniel Grayson code name "Golden Boy" said Daniel shaking his hand. Every agent of Revenge had a code name which was beneficial when communicating during missions. "Ah! Grayson as in Grayson Global? Asked Aiden. Daniel nodes.

"This is Ashley, code name Seductress". Daniel introduced Ashley to Aiden. "We have heard so much about you from Tekeda, you are the golden standard around here except for Emily of course. You two were clearly Takeda's favorites students. "Rumor has it that you are a better katana fighter than sensei" Ashley says flirtatiously. Aiden flashed a smile.

Nolan was buried in his computer in the Mission room. This is where communication, serveliance, hacking in to government and commercial sites, code breaking, and strategizing take place. The room was full of computers and TV screens and a huge board room type round table.

So, is he back? Nolan asked as Emily entered the room. "You know me so well Nolan" sighed Emily. Nolan and Emily are besties and are inseparable. Nolan knows Emily's every secret.

As a self made billionaire, Nolan has very material thing the world can offer, but he always lacked the feeling of belongingness. Emily was family to him. Nolan's love for Emily was unconditional.

Nolan was meticulously helping Jack and Amanda, the real Emily Thorn, who were currently on another mission in Rio De Nero, Brazil. Takeda has sent Jack and Amanda in a mission to Brazil under cover as tourist.

Nolan was observing their every action and helping both break into a prison to help escape a American citizen, innocently accused of murder. To date, Jack does not know Emily thorn's true identity. Jacks believes he is in love with his childhood sweetheart, Amanda Clark.

Niko, Takeda's daughter walks into the mission room. Niko is trained as a physician and has joined her father's mission. Niko was envious of Emily not only because Takeda adored Emily but also because she believed that Aiden was in love with Emily. Niko was anticipating this day for some time as she dated Aiden for a short period time. The man had been MIA for two years.

"Nolan, sensei wants all Agents of Revenge to report to the Mission Room" said Niko, totally ignoring Emily.

Once the announcement was made, rest of the agent except Jack and Amanda reported to the Mission Room.

Niko was glad to see Aiden return. She flashed a smile and he recepricated.

Tekeda walked into the room and requested Nolan to display the detail of their next mission on the screen. There were picture of several of people. Tekesa started this elite group to honor his fiancée, who died on Flight 197.

"Agents of Revenge, you next mission is to help Anna Pope avenge her parents deaths. Henry and Mary Pope were two scientist who were tragically killed in a car accident soon after they whistle blew illegal dumping activities of a large petroleum cooperation. Anna believes that it was not an accident and her parents were murdered".

"I would like Agent Thorn, Mathis, Grayson and Davenport on this mission. Welcome Agent Mathis, your expertise will be invaluable to this mission". You can see Daniel roll his eyes.

"I want agent Mathis and Grayson to infiltrate the Petroleum corporate office as two Business consultants working under cover. Agents Thorn and Davenport would be under cover as your respective significant others. The CEO is expected to host their annual Gala at the headquarters. Four of you need to break into their vault to collect evidence that night" concluded Takeda.

To be continued. Please share your thoughts and ideas. Reviews are motivators to write more. Thanks for reading.


End file.
